


Always He Watches

by dearmrsawyer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearmrsawyer/pseuds/dearmrsawyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has His eye on every soldier fighting on the battlefield. And He watches as one of His greatest warriors falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always He Watches

**Author's Note:**

> Set just after Lazarus Rising, when suddenly it became apparent that there was a divine eye watching over everything our boys did.

Always He watches. Omniscient; He sees all. He watches as Hell’s gates open. Watches as Hell’s agents purge the earth. He has His eye on every soldier fighting on the battlefield. And He watches as one of His greatest warriors falls.

Whispers from below question Him. They cannot see what He sees. They wander and worry, burdened with a greater unease than they have known for millennia. 

He knows His soldiers want answers.

“The Eldest has been claimed,” the Angel says, his voice beautiful.

“Patience,” He commands. His minion falls into momentary silence, but presses once more – torn between fear and worship. 

“My Lord, the battle grows everyday, and our soldiers grow ever weaker. She is always getting stronger.”

“Time must pass.” 

And He has spoken.

***

Always He watches. The Eldest suffers so deeply. His soul suffocates in amongst a sea of others. But He simply watches. He has watched the Brothers for a long time. He knows their strength is greatest when together. But He does not intervene; He watches. Separation is vital. The Youngest needs it.

“My Lord, The Youngest – his spirits breaks,” the Angel says, frowning. Always the evil grows; there aren’t enough of his brothers to contain it. He can feel as each seal is broken.

“Patience,” He commands. The Angel obeys, as he watches too. He sees the demon help The Youngest, and he fears her influence.

He sees the demon too. But she is necessary. Without it, he will never learn. He could not change Samuel’s will – the boy needed to choose the path himself. One day the Angel would see.

***

Always He watches. Mankind teeters on the brink, their months passing when not a day goes by Above.

Below, The Youngest advances, and He is glad. The Youngest embraces himself; what many may see as an inner darkness, He knows to be much more valuable. Samuel’s development is an important step in this battle. The Eldest could not be saved until the Youngest had reached his potential.

“The Youngest – he is strong,” the Angel observes, watching as black specks are eliminated from the battlefield.

He nods, watching.

***

“It is time,” He commands.

The Angel goes forth, and the Eldest returns back to the battlefield.

He sees His soldier return, adjusting His focus. Long has He kept a watchful eye on Youngest Samuel. It is time to turn His attention to Eldest Dean.


End file.
